ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Sonic The Hedgehog
Disney's Sonic The Hedgehog is a collaboration between SEGA and Walt Disney Animation after the success of Sonic's cameos in Wreck It Ralph, and the failure of the Sonic The Hedgehog Movie (2019). This movie is different than the one from Paramount, as this is Disney's move to make a movie that's not their property. Plot Of Film. Sonic Runs around Mobius, when suddenly he see's a floating ship looking like the death egg. This was no death egg, in fact it was a planet called "Little Planet!". Now its up to Sonic to save Little Planet before Dr Robotnik can screw up Sonic's future! Characters Sonic The Hedgehog (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - The Hedgehog with the attitude, as fast as he can be! He also loves chili-dogs. Rosy "Amy" The Rascal (Voiced by Tara Strong) - A fan of Sonic, that soon became one of Sonic's friends in the end! Dr Ivo Robotnik (Voiced by Mike Pollock) - The evil, yet chaotic, mad-man! Also is the main villain of the film. Metal Sonic - Robotnik's Greatest Creation, set to destory Sonic once and for all. Fun Facts * Disney's Sonic The Hedgehog is based off of Sonic CD. The reason why they chose Sonic CD is because they wanted to take a hand on something like Sonic Mania did. * Metal Sonic is the only character in the film that does not have a voice actor. Its because they wanted to make Metal more "Treating" If he doesn't speak. * One of the scenes in the film (Sonic's Nightmare) is a mashup of the Easter eggs found in Sonic CD and The Pink Elephants from Dumbo. * Speaking of Dumbo, he does make a cameo in the film, but only in Stardust Speedway Good Future. * Two new levels make a appearance in the film, being Mirage Saloon (Sonic Mania) and Relic Ruins Zone. Unlike Mirage Saloon, Relic Ruins is actually a scrapped level from Sonic CD itself! * The movie is a stab at movies like Super Mario Bros (2020) and My Little Pony (2018), because of the whole "Turning a game or show into a movie" * The final boss with Robotnik in the actual game was scrapped and replaced with the scrapped boss that was gonna make it into the Taxman verison of the game. * For the premire of the movie, Disney and SEGA has a event at Disney's California Adventure, Epcot at Walt Disney World, and DisneySea at Tokyo Disneyland. The event was Dr Robotnik using the Time Stones and changing the Disney Parks into weird paradises, with a race between Metal Sonic there as well. There was also Walkarounds of Sonic and Amy there as well. Trailers Disney's Sonic The Hedgehog has its trailers to be around the same hype as Super Smash Bro's hype trailers. The only exception is that they show off something different in each trailer. * Disney's EXPO's Teaser Trailer: The Trailer shows off the Disney villains having a discussion, when they hear a loud "BANG!" coming out. Then, all of a sudden, Metal Sonic breaks in and chucks one of the Disney Princesses to the ground and holding a time stone. The trailer ends with the text: "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE SONIC..." with a coming soon right below it. * Comic-Con's "Little Planet" Teaser: Before the trailer starts, Rebecca Sugar walks up to the stage and asks about Time Travel. She then sits back down and another trailer played. This time, it was a remake of Sonic CD's Opening but in its own "Disney Magic". Sonic's new look shows a mixture of Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic (But he looks more like Classic than anything). The Trailer ends with Sonic on top of the mountain top, looking at the mess that is little planet. * The Disney Channel "Break-Dance Fever" Teaser: This teaser will be shown on a Disney Channel Livestream, which will announce more stuff for the channel. At the end of the Live Stream, we first see what seems to be a remake of the Stitch "Aladdin" Trailer. But once the part when Stitch came in, Something crashes into Stitch. This was revealed to be Amy driving one of Robotnik's Ships, which made Stitch mad. Aladdin and Jasmine watched, humorus on what they're seeing. That is, until Amy brings out her Piko-Piko Hammer and smacks Stitch away. The Trailer ends with Aladdin and Jasmine flying off with Amy humming "Toot-Toot Sonic Warrior". * Mickey's 100th Birthday's "Stardust" Teaser: This will be apart of a special, which will appear at the end. At the end of the special, we can see Mickey walking up to something, as Stardust Speedway Good Future plays in the background. Mickey then stopped as he sees Sonic waiting for him, holding a present. Mickey goes over there and opens the present. This present was just a picture of him at the opening of Tokyo Disneyland. It ends it off with Mickey saying "Good Luck On That New Movie Of Your's, Sonic!" * The Actual Trailer: It starts up, with Sonic running to Little Planet, then cuts to Dr Robotnik building Metal, then cuts to Amy chasing after Sonic, then cuts to Sonic fighting Robotnik then all of a sudden, a flash can be seen, with the text saying "Sonic, Dead or Alive..?" With the title of the movie being shown and the release date its on. Category:Disney Category:SEGA Category:Sonic Category:Video Game Movies Category:Movie Category:Video Game Category:Disney's Sonic The Hedgehog